


不知心恨谁·中

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [8]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 夏洛特烦恼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	不知心恨谁·中

高考结束袁华就开始四处找工作，高三的暑假算下来将近有三个月。官宦人家的大少爷哪里会刷盘子洗碗，超市收银的工资又太低，而且没时间照顾母亲。找了一个多星期，袁华也没找到合适的工作，有人给他介绍了一份工资比较丰厚而且可以错开时间照顾母亲的工作，在KTV做服务员。  
商务式KTV只有晚上才开门，从晚上七点到第二天凌晨两点，时间不算长，工资也很高，白天还有时间照顾母亲。袁华想了想点头答应了。跟着领班学习了两天，无非就是送酒结账开机器，没有什么难的，试用了一个星期就留下来了。  
刚开始领班让他去负责小包间，每天端茶倒水跑跑腿也就结束了。帅气的脸上堆着一点软软的肉，薄唇皓齿，一双桃花眼似醉非醉。桃花倒是没招来，反倒招来了一群苍蝇，送酒的时候不时有人揩油，袁华胆小只能忍着。后来领班发现了，帮他解决了不少麻烦。  
袁华对领班的印象挺好的，有时候下班太晚，领班会载他回家，把他当弟弟一样照顾。领班经常会帮袁华解决很多麻烦，袁华也很信任他。除了被骚扰，第一个月的工作还算顺利，没有遇到过太难缠的客人，也没有失手打碎杯子。拿到工资，第二天一大早，袁华买了一大堆补品给母亲。  
母亲说他浪费钱，他说母亲能好起来就不算浪费。

七月已是盛夏，白天的炎热到晚上才能消退几分。房间里破旧的的风扇缓慢地转动着扇叶，吱吖吖的扭着头，吹不走人身上的暑气。  
今天是出高考成绩的日子，上午去拿了成绩单和志愿填报的单子。从拿回来，袁华一直窝在床上，看着风扇艰难的摆着头，微弱的风吹不动压着角的两张纸。天气闷的人喘不过来气。  
这几天袁华在工作的时候总是走神，酒水送错包间，结账找错零钱，倒酒的时候弄撒了酒水，打碎了几个杯子。领班看见了也没说什么，让他先去跟着其他人帮忙。一个多月，袁华瘦了些，脸上的棱角分明许多，相貌又俊朗了几分，反倒有点大人的样子。  
托盘里放着两瓶红酒，袁华端的小心翼翼，再出错可能就保不住这份工作了。敲了三下门，里面的人喊了进，袁华才推门进了包间。  
房间里的几个人穿着西装，看着是一本正经的，可一喝醉衣冠禽兽的本性就暴露了。几个人喝的醉醺醺的，怀里还抱着陪酒的小姐，手摸着小姐的大腿，恨不得把手塞进小姐裙子下的底裤里。袁华蹲在桌子旁，将酒水放在台面上，给小姐使了个眼色准备出去。  
可一个男人却突然把他叫着，还叫出了他的名字。  
“袁华，袁大少爷，没想到在这碰到你啊。老袁在里面过的还不错吧？”男人像看见什么稀罕物似的，撒开怀里抱着的小姐，身体前倾，晃着手里已经见底的红酒杯，“来给叔叔倒酒，叔叔给你小费。当初我跟老袁可是好兄弟，怎么能不照顾侄儿的生意呢？”  
袁华没说话，但还是拿着托盘回来，半跪在桌旁把酒打开。接过酒杯帮男人续酒，递给男人时，却被人从身后推了一下，幸好手抓住了桌沿，膝盖才没直接磕在地上，杯子里的酒却洒了不少。  
“哎哟，侄儿行那么大礼？”男人从袁华手里拿过酒杯。  
袁华连忙从桌上拿起纸巾，低头去擦地上撒的酒水。“对不起，我这就清理干净。”  
男人看着袁华跪在地上擦酒，手里晃动着酒杯，把杯子里剩下的红酒从袁华头顶倒下来，猩红的液体顺着头发丝往下滴。袁华抬起头，不解的看着男人，酒滴滑过脸颊滴在白色的工作服上。  
“你想问为什么这么对你？”用手指勾起袁华的下巴，仔细打量着这张脸，“我告诉你为什么。老袁还当着他的区长的时候，我们可都被他好好照顾过。”男人咬牙切齿的语气让袁华想起，老袁刚上任的时候撤了以前好几个下属，估计就是眼前这几个人。“现在老袁在里面我们碰不到，他儿子我们不得帮他好好照顾照顾吗？”说着，男人拿起桌上的红酒瓶，捏着袁华的脸，塞进进他嘴里。  
细长的瓶颈塞入口腔，瓶口抵在上颚，瓶身倾斜，红酒顺着瓶口倾泻而出。男人灌的太急，袁华来不及吞咽，不少酒呛进气管。可男人没有停下的意思，细长的瓶口抵的更深了，恨不得直接插进食道往下灌。袁华眼睛憋得通红，本就朦胧的桃花眼又蒙上一层水雾，泪水顺着脸颊往下流。胳膊被反剪在身后无法动弹，一整瓶酒见了底袁华才被放开。弓着身子，袁华捶打着自己的胸口不停的咳嗽，鼻子里呛出的酒水刺激的鼻腔发疼。  
男人用脚踩上袁华的头，“听说你卖屁股，给老袁还债。一个晚上卖了五十万，老袁一年都贪不了那么多，你一晚上就睡来了，这么赚钱还来当服务员？”  
旁边的人搭话道：“这你还不懂吗？这什么地方啊？来的不都是有头有脸的人物，我们袁大少爷这么俊的一张脸，万一再被哪个大老板看上了，再卖个五十万不也是轻而易举吗？”  
“说的是。”男人拿起脚，拽着袁华的头发让他直起身子，袁华吃痛，用手去抓男人的手腕。男人在袁华耳边说：“有个词叫父债子偿，袁大公子应该知道吧。我今天也不为难你，桌子上还有一瓶酒，你自己喝。喝完就放你走。”男人坏笑了一下接着说：“喝不完的话，就找人轮奸你，让你用下面喝。”说着拍了拍袁华的屁股。  
房间里的人都笑了起来，毕竟是同事，小姐有些尴尬的别过脸。这种事情在这地方常见，除了忍着没有办法。  
袁华好不容易咳顺了气，一朵朵红色的花绽放在纯白的工作服上。支起身子，抹了一把脸上的红酒、眼泪和汗水混杂的水渍。袁华怕了，沙哑着被酒精侵蚀过的嗓音说:“我...我喝...我喝。”  
“我还以为你不会说话。”男人亲自开了酒递给袁华。“来吧，我亲自伺候袁大公子。要恨就恨你那个爹，树大招风，你才落得这种地步。”  
说到恨，袁华应该是恨他的父亲，要不是因为老袁，或许他现在还过着官二代的生活，不用为了还债去卖身，不必在KTV里被人羞辱。但袁华恨不起来，那毕竟是他的父亲，没有父亲他也过不了近十八年优越的生活。再忍忍，早晚有一天，都会讨回来的。  
本来袁华的酒量就不好，刚被强灌了一整瓶酒，嘴里直发苦。自己拿过酒瓶，仰着脖子往下咽酒，喉结上下滑动，咽不完的红酒顺着嘴角往领子里流。酒精的作用下，白皙的皮肤灼烧的通红，打湿的工作服粘在身上，微红的胸膛若隐若现。眼前的物像出了叠影，袁华撑不住，顺着身子歪斜的方向倾倒，重重摔在地上。  
“这就不行了？”男人嫌弃的看着趴在地上的袁华，重新叫了服务员来结账。  
袁华是被同事架着离开的包间，抱着马桶吐了个天昏地暗。吐完了，就蜷缩在厕所隔间里哭，不说话，就是哭。  
领班抽着烟在隔间外等袁华出来，听着他又吐又哭，后来没声了，但人一直没出来。推开门才看见袁华抱着马桶睡着了。红酒熏的人脸颊红扑扑的，樱桃似的嘴挂着露水，等人采撷。扔了烟，把袁华拖出来，带到休息室。拉过刚才包间里的姑娘问怎么回事，这才了解情况。  
熬了醒酒的东西给袁华灌下去，到了下班的时间，袁华还没醒，领班干脆留下来陪他，免得留他一个人出什么意外。  
袁华迷迷糊糊的转醒，愣了几分钟，袁华才反应过来自己在哪。  
“醒了？”  
袁华点点头，第一次喝酒就灌了两瓶，红酒后劲大，酒是醒了，但头还是疼。  
“包间里的姑娘都给我说了，去洗个澡把衣服换了，今天休息一天。”  
“谢谢领班。”袁华从柜子里拿出自己的衣服去洗澡。收拾干净，也没了睡意，带着一身酒气又不好去医院，干脆回自己的小破屋里躺着。  
录取通知书下来了。结果并不是很好，不过是本市的一个普通一本。这个结果，从高考考场出来那一刻就应该预料到，只是袁华太自信，不愿意去接受。袁华不是没想过再来一年，只是病床上的母亲和父亲欠下的债，让他打消了这个念头。袁华哪敢再填清北那些学校，找了几个还算有把握的学校报了交上去。母亲几次问起，袁华都扯开话题，不愿意说。  
别太累了，照顾好自己，你看你都瘦了。母亲这样说。袁华只是说没事。

那天被客人灌酒之后，领班帮他调了工作，以后只送酒水，不用再伺候包间里的客人。自己的工作虽然是轻了很多，但同事总是会找各种借口让他帮忙，他又不好意思再麻烦领班，能帮就帮了。时间一长，比负责包间还累。  
“袁华，A021一打啤酒。”  
“好。”  
刚放下从其他包间收回来的东西，袁华立马接过托盘去送啤酒。走在走廊上，一个男人拦下袁华，问他叫什么名字，逼着袁华靠在墙边，男人伸手去摸他。好在领班带着几个人路过，这才帮袁华解了围。  
送完酒水，出门又碰见走廊上的那个男人，原来男人是这件包房的客人。袁华低着头绕着男人走开。可男人似乎因为没得手很不满，三番两次的叫服务员，每次都指名道姓的要袁华去。  
袁华没有办法，只好去找了领班。  
同事却在一旁嘲笑，“本来就是卖屁股的，还不让摸了，装什么装啊。”  
“不装清高怎么钓男人啊。”  
领班安慰袁华，“不要听他们乱讲。”说着从柜子里拿了瓶水给袁华，“喝口水，休息一下。那几个都是富少，游手好闲，没人敢惹他们。要是再让你去，你放下酒水就走。”  
袁华听话的喝完了水，休息了大概十几分钟，那个包间果然又点名让袁华去送酒。刚站起身，袁华觉得头有点晕，身上还有点热。袁华没在意，解了两颗口子，接过托盘就去送酒。看着托盘里淡黄色的液体，不禁口干舌燥。进了包间，袁华放下酒想赶快走，可还是被几个男人围住了。  
“小美人，别走啊，留下来陪哥哥们玩一会儿。”  
袁华一步步往后退，靠在门上，反手去摸门把。可身体却越来越热，腿有些发软，很轻易便被男人拽着，栽在沙发上。  
A字开头的包间是豪华间，空间很大。皮质的沙发有着冰冷的触感，贴着发热的身体，袁华终于舒服了一些。软绵绵的推着压在自己身上的男人，倒有几分欲迎还拒的意思。  
“别挣扎了，我给了你们领班一千块钱，让他在你喝的水里放了点东西。现在是不是觉得特别热？想喝水？全身发软？”  
袁华没仔细听男人说了什么，推搡着男人，嘴里喊着，“热…渴…”  
男人拿起袁华送来的酒，含了一大口在嘴里。不再被束缚着，袁华自己解开了上衣的扣子，贪婪的享受着冰凉的空气。男人含住酒吻上袁华的唇，液体顺着嘴唇流进嘴里，干渴的口腔碰到水，贪婪的回应着，袁华主动伸出舌头去舔舐男人嘴里残余的液体。  
药物的作用下，袁华的腰软的像水一般，被男人抱在怀里，一件件脱下身上的衣物。底裤下秀气的分身已经硬了起了，从顶端吐露着粘液。分身被男人攥在手里搓揉，很快便泄在男人手里。  
其他人似乎对玩男人没什么兴趣，在一旁看热闹，不时拿着手机拍照。  
将精液全部涂抹在袁华的穴口，两根手指顺势挤进小穴。袁华的身体立刻紧绷起来，袁华怕疼，第一次跟老板做的时候疼怕了。药物虽然侵蚀了袁华的身体，却没有完全侵蚀他的理智。疼痛感让他清醒过来，剧烈的挣扎起来。  
“你舒服了就翻脸不认人？我还硬着呢。”掐着袁华的脖子，男人恶狠狠的吓唬袁华，“你不自己放松，我就直接捅进去，等做完你连屁眼都合不上，走在路上都能拉出来。”  
袁华胆小，经不起吓唬，自己老老实实的放松着括约肌，接受手指的侵犯。  
“会唱歌吗？”  
袁华呆呆的点点头。  
男人似乎想到什么好玩的事情，让袁华跪在桌子旁，上身趴在桌子上，胸膛贴着冰凉的桌面，臀部高高翘起露出后穴。男人拿来两个话筒，一个递给袁华，让他唱歌。  
“唱首歌，要是跑调了，就用这玩意操你。”  
手指再次捅进后穴，袁华忍不住哼出了声，透过话筒回荡在房间里。袁华听到自己的声音，连忙捂住嘴不愿意出声。男人的手指在后穴里不断搅动，指腹摩擦着肠壁，碰到凸起地方，后穴咬的更紧，男人便使坏的不停按压着那一点，后穴被刺激的缓慢分泌出粘液。  
见袁华一只不愿意唱歌，手指离开身体，话筒的尾部便被塞进小穴，一点点推进甬道。硬质的话筒折磨着后穴，袁华小声抽泣着，求男人拿出去。  
“你不愿意唱歌，那就用这个操自己，不许碰前面，用后面射出来，我就放了你。”男人按着话筒捅的更深。  
袁华痛的挺直了腰，抓住男人作恶的手，“我自己做...”  
缓慢的抽动着坚硬的话筒，咯得后穴生疼，带不来丝毫快感。药效一点点深入体内，疼痛渐渐变成快感，自虐似的将话筒插的更深。眼角的泪滴在桌子上，黑色的桌面映着袁华的脸，熟悉又陌生。弄了十几分钟，分身才颤颤巍巍的吐出精液。  
“让我走吧...”  
男人将话筒从袁华后穴里抽出来，换成自己粗大的阳具，直接贯穿袁华的身体。“湿成这样还想走？出去让别人操还是去找你的小情人？他有我的粗吗？”  
“不...”袁华拼命摇着头，“不要...我不要了...放了我吧...”  
被动承欢的感觉并不好受，哪怕男人极富技巧性的律动，让袁华从中得到了快感。但袁华不想做这种事了，他是个男人，取向正常的男人。那晚不过是走投无路的下下策，为什么会变成现在这样？  
“我告诉你，想反抗却反抗不了的时候该怎么办。堕落，顺从自己的本能堕落下去。”  
堕落。堕落向来都不是什么难事。  
一头扎进欲海，沉湎太深从此便无法自拔。听从了男人的建议，亦或者遵从自己的意愿，从此堕落。麻木的接受着男人的冲撞，身体给出最本能的反应。桌面上映着的那个人，眼底那团火，似乎正在熄灭。  
失手打翻的酒水正洒在袁华面前，模糊了人像，也模糊了希望。袁华用手努力的擦着桌子上的水，擦干的地方却又被泪水打湿。不是决定堕落了吗？为什么还要哭？  
一股热流喷洒进甬道，男人竟然没有戴套！袁华紧缩着后穴，弓起身子一阵干呕。男人将阳具抽出，可又将更粗短的东西塞了进去，用手指推的更深，把粘稠的液体全部堵在身体里。  
“给你的小费，夹紧了。”  
男人带着朋友离开包间，只留下袁华一个人缩在地板上小声抽泣。背对着门，袁华不知道有人进来，一件衣服轻轻盖在身上。  
“对不起。”领班坐在沙发上，轻轻的说道。  
袁华没说话也没动，默默听着他说话。  
“你现在一定不想见到我，很恨我吧。但是做我们这一行的，只有身不由己四个字。我不收他们的钱，不给他们做事，他们也会直接给你灌药。不顺着他们，只会更惨。钱权能傍身，以前你家有钱有权，现在你什么都没有还欠着一身的债，所以只能认命。你还年轻，以后还能翻身。做一段时间，把债还了，未来还是一片光明的。休息一会儿就下班吧，不要去想这件事，想想未来。”  
想想未来。未来吗？  
穿上衣服，袁华逃离了KTV，回到那间破旧的房间。穿着衣服，把自己缩在花洒下，伸手去将后穴里的东西拿出来。被卷成卷塞在避孕套里的是钱。不停用水冲洗着自己的后穴，白色的浊液混在水流里滑出来。确定没有恶心的东西留在后穴里，袁华才擦干身子，捡起扔在一旁的钱。  
袁华数了数，大概有五千多。对于还债来说，这些确实是九牛一毛，但是用来交学费，加上自己的工资，已经足够了。为了还债，还有办法吗？  
既然选择堕落，不如享受这黑暗。人不为己天诛地灭。麻木的接受每一次侵犯，心理防线一步步撤下，袁华学会了接受，学会了享受，学会从没有情感的交合中获得更高的报酬。可即便如此，袁华依旧觉得自己下贱恶心。躲在自己的房间里，拼命搓着身上每一寸被触碰过皮肤，直到那些印着咬痕吻痕的皮肤被搓的破皮出血，袁华才会停下。  
脏，太脏了。  
晚上工作完，白天赶去照顾母亲，还有两个星期就要开学了，袁华想多陪陪母亲。可日夜连轴转，袁华眼见的憔悴。  
“袁华，A003去一下。”  
领班给袁华使了个眼色，袁华会意。  
敲开包间的门，袁华没想到会看见熟人，而且是夏洛。高中的时候一直和他争秋雅的夏洛。不知道夏洛有没有看到自己，袁华低着头把酒水放在桌子上，转身要离开。虽然知道自己不是单纯来送酒水的，但看见夏洛还是忍不住想逃。包间里只有两个人，一个是夏洛，另一个是夏洛商业上的朋友。这次跟着朋友来放松一下，朋友自然不知道夏洛和袁华以前的事，叫袁华进来的时候本来打算让他来伺候夏洛的。  
朋友连忙叫住袁华，“诶，别走啊，过来倒酒。”  
袁华低着头，半跪在那人面前，把酒杯递给他。倒出另一杯的时候，袁华甚至不敢抬眼，恨不得将脑袋埋到地下。以前他就和夏洛不对付，现在这样，不知道会怎么样被嘲讽。  
可埋的再低，那张侧脸还是被夏洛认出来了。“袁华？”  
袁华愣住了，本以为昏暗的灯光下，夏洛认不出自己，没想到一眼就被认出来了。  
“看着挺白的，听说这里的服务员什么要求都能做到，不如脱个衣服，让我们看看，身上是不是跟你的脸一样白？”  
夏洛看着袁华紧皱的眉头，连忙阻止，“算了吧，都是男人，有什么好看的。”  
“夏洛，那你可不知道，这里的少爷可比小姐漂亮多了。”  
“再漂亮也不要当饭吃是不是，我看就算了，算了吧。”  
两人争执起来，险些撕破脸。  
袁华怕夏洛得罪了朋友，连忙拦住夏洛，“老板让我脱我肯定脱。”  
但在夏洛面前，袁华感到十分羞耻，眼眶都红了。袁华的动作很慢，冰凉的手指一直在抖，缓慢的解开纽扣。看着袁华扭捏的动作，加上刚才的争执，朋友有些气愤，一脚把袁华踢倒在地上，后背撞在桌子边上，后腰生疼。  
“脱个衣服都像女人似的那么墨迹，是不是也能像娘们一样给操？”不等袁华把剩下的两颗扣子解开，男人直接扯掉他的上衣。裸露的身体直接暴露在两人眼前，羊脂白玉般的皮肤吹弹可破。  
看着袁华白皙的身子，夏洛不禁咽了咽口水。胸前的两点红缨被朋友的手指玩弄着，袁华不敢反抗，只能摇着头，恳求夏洛不要看。  
“夏洛，来摸一下，他的身子可比女人还软。这胸比挺的就像涨乳一样。”  
朋友不断描述着袁华身体的美好，夏洛的手碰上袁华的皮肤，袁华最后的颜面都没了。同时伺候两个人，无非就是被一个人操，帮一个人口。  
闭着眼帮夏洛舔舐着阳具，一寸寸将阳具吞入口腔，用舌头抚慰着他的阳具，描绘着柱身上膨胀的血管。身后男人的挺动，让袁华不得不用喉咙容纳着阳具的前端。贪婪的享受着袁华温热的口腔，但夏洛多少还是有点自制力，在高潮的瞬间将自己的阳具从袁华嘴里抽出来，但精液还是洒在了袁华的脸上。挂在睫毛上的精液滴到脸颊上，嘴角的白浊昭示着刚才做过的一切。  
“对不起，我，我不是故意的，我...”看着袁华带水的眼睛，夏洛什么话都说不出来了。拿过纸巾帮袁华擦干净脸，悄悄塞给他一张卡，“有什么困难，可以来找我，以后别再做这种事了。”  
袁华摇头，把卡还了回去，拿着朋友给的钱离开了包间。  
“夏洛，让你试试你不愿意。不是我说，你可不知道，他的屁股可是绝了，又紧又软，夹的我爽死了……”看夏洛脸色不是很好，“怎么了？脸色那么难看？”  
“没事，来喝酒，喝酒。”自己灌了一大杯，夏洛忍不住问，“你说，男人出来卖，为了什么啊？”  
“为什么？钱呗！”  
“你给了他多少钱？”  
“明码标价，戴套三千，口交一千，一共四千。”  
夏洛点点头。可刚才那张卡里有一百多万。找了个借口出去，在走廊上遇到送酒的袁华。连忙拉住袁华，“袁叔叔的事我听说了，做什么不好，为什么要这样？卡里有一百万，够你还债的，以后别做了。”  
“别管我。”推开夏洛，袁华继续送酒。

开学之初，大学里有很多事情要熟悉，还有为期一周的军训，袁华请了半个月的假，先适应一下大学的生活。大学的不同似乎又给袁华的生活带来一点新的希望，认识不同的人，接触新鲜的事物。这几天，母亲的病情有些好转，过段时间可以不用住在医院，回家住还能节省不少开支。但为了母亲好，袁华还是让母亲在医院休养，怎么说那间小屋都不适合病人住。  
能再见到秋雅，袁华自然是很高兴的，但是以这种方式见面，就是另外一种感触。  
这次袁华真的只是来送酒的。看见夏洛，袁华想到那天的事，不自然的干呕了一下。再看夏洛身旁的女人，分明就是秋雅。在自己追过的女生面前丢人，还混得如此落魄。袁华连酒都没放下，转过身就要走，但立刻被门口站着的两个保镖给堵回来了。  
夏洛是跟商业伙伴来谈合作的，又碰到袁华也很意外。  
“这么不待见我们？连送个酒水都不愿意？看来你们老板是不需要我入股了。”  
“没，没有不乐意。”袁华小声辩解着。  
“没有？”男人挑了挑眉，翘起脚，“过来，给我擦鞋。跪着擦。”  
袁华只好跪下来，刚拿过抹布，男人一巴掌打在袁华脸上。“用你的衣服擦，知道我这双鞋多少钱吗？擦坏了，把你剁碎了按斤卖也买不起。”  
秋雅在一旁看袁华这样被欺负，拽了拽夏洛的衣服，想让他帮帮袁华，但夏洛却犹豫了。  
袁华委屈的捂着脸，放下抹布，用自己的袖子帮男人擦鞋。男人的鞋尖正好抵在袁华的肚子上，故意用力顶着。疼痛感让袁华不得不皱紧眉头放慢了动作，可男人似乎还不满意，用力蹬了一脚。  
看袁华仰面摔倒在地上，男人开口嘲讽道:“这么弱不禁风，没吃饭吗？爬过来继续擦，再擦不好就用舌头给我舔干净。”  
知道男人是故意找茬，袁华起身爬到男人脚边，向夏洛投去求助的目光。却只看见秋雅和夏洛两人小声耳语。  
秋雅问夏洛，“你以前是不是也这样欺负过袁华。”  
夏洛支支吾吾的说不出话，没有否认。  
袁华听见夏洛的含糊，那天的一切又重新浮现在他眼前。  
“真是废物，一双鞋都擦那么久，僵硬的跟块木头似的。当椅子还差不多。”  
男人逼着袁华四个关节着地，弓起身子跪爬在地上。男人全部的重量都压在他身上，一旦有一点不稳，就会被两个保镖胖揍一顿，拖回来继续跪着。  
父亲贪污，母亲住院，自己以为最能拯救自己的人却冷眼旁观，甚至参与到自己施暴的队列中。本以为有人会给他一束光，但那光亮却是虚假的，只会让他越陷越深。  
晚上工作，白天上课，有时间还要往医院跑，人愈发憔悴。入秋的时候人很容易生病，母亲本就体弱，天气突然转凉，本来已经恢复许多的母亲突然又严重了。  
医生说母亲要做手术，而且越快越好。但是手术费要十几万。袁华把这几个月挣的钱凑在一起，零零散散的不到八万块。  
上帝似乎在跟袁华开玩笑，急需钱救命的时候，反倒找不到一个愿意出钱包他的人。不禁自嘲，不愿意出卖身体时，多少人愿意花高价买他。自甘下贱，却没有人愿意看他一眼。  
终于找到一个愿意出高价人，但领班告诉他，那个男人有些怪癖，会被折磨的不轻。袁华犹豫了，但想到自己自己的母亲还在病床上，今晚已经是筹钱的最后一晚了。  
袁华答应了。  
做足了心理准备，但看到男人拿的那些道具，还是从心底开始打颤。清酒红人面，财帛动人心。更何况是救命的钱，袁华咬着牙忍了。  
每次做这种事的时候，袁华总会不自主的去找可以反光的物体，试图从里面看到自己的样子。然后努力隐忍，不让自己显得太下贱。可这次，男人并没有给他机会。一整晚，他的眼睛都是被蒙住的，只能靠听觉去感受外界的一切。黑暗放大感官，身体更加敏感，只有沉湎于欢愉，这一切才不会太难挨。  
黑暗中，袁华恍惚听见自己的手机在响，可哪怕一瞬间的走神，都会被男人发现，然后用更加粗暴的方式惩罚他。手机响时，袁华正握着剧烈震动着的假阳操弄自己的后穴，被张口器撑开的口腔含着深入喉咙的假阳，前端的根部被锁住无法高潮，男人还用脚折磨着那已经坚挺的分身。乳尖被散鞭抽打的红肿，背上也布满细密的伤痕。  
一个晚上没能合眼，天一亮，来不及清理自己的身体，袁华拿着那张银行卡，连忙赶去医院。  
“医生，医生，我凑够手术费了，可以给我母亲做手术了吧！”袁华跪在医生面前，拽着医生的白大褂。  
“袁先生，你听我说，您母亲已经过世了。医院给您打了电话，但您没有接。”  
“电话，电话。”袁华颤抖着手，拿出手机，翻看着通话记录。凌晨五点四十分的未接来电，现在不过七点十几分。一个多小时前，袁华还在被男人折磨着。  
“去看你母亲最后一面吧。”  
握着手机走进病房，在病床旁，袁华泄了全身的力气，膝盖重重磕在地上，手机摔在地上，屏幕摔的粉碎。握着母亲还温热的手，袁华放声痛哭。后穴里来不及清理的粘液早已弄湿了底裤，顺着大腿往下流，满身青紫的伤痕刚刚显露，脖子上的掐痕，撕裂的嘴角，无不展示着昨晚的痛苦。  
可最终，还是晚了一步，连最后一句话都没跟母亲说上。  
袁华不知道自己做的这一切究竟值不值得，这深渊究竟何时才能到底。  
用那笔本来应该救命的钱给母亲买了墓地，下葬那一天，袁华抱着骨灰盒死活不肯撒手。松手就真的没了，什么都没了。跪在墓碑前，袁华真想跟母亲一起走，但多少，他还有那么一丝的希望，一丝翻盘的希望。  
袁华辞了KTV的工作，他不想再如此下贱。母亲不在了，他随便找份工做养活自己就行。父亲欠下的债，他可以去贷款，去借钱，总之，他不想再做这种下贱的事情了。  
可老天总不让他如愿，辞职不过一个星期。一天晚上，袁华接到一个陌生电话，接通了，但没有人说话，袁华感到奇怪就挂掉了。但接连几天都有陌生电话打来，从无声，变成粗重的呼吸声，最后变成男人叫床的声音。袁华不知道是谁，不知道那人要干什么，每天晚上关了手机才敢闭眼。  
可一个星期之后，他收到了匿名的快递，一支录音笔，一沓照片。录音里是他叫床的声音，照片上是他张开腿被男人操的照片，被精液射了一脸的，含住男人的阳具口交的……  
袁华快被逼疯了，可那人只是每天打电话过来，什么也不说。袁华不知道能找谁帮忙，唯一的亲人便是牢里的父亲。可母亲去世前几天，他才刚刚去见过父亲，只能等到下个月。  
袁华哭着告诉父亲，母亲去世了，他没能一直陪在母亲身边，没能照顾好母亲。眼泪像断了线的珠子，一但落下，便再也无法止住。只有在家人面前，他才能肆无忌惮的发泄，把所有的不甘委屈和痛苦哭出来，不用假装坚强，假装成长。明明就只是个孩子，却要背负起一个家庭。  
“是我对不起你娘俩，是我没能照顾好你们。华儿，让你受苦了，这段时间很辛苦吧，你都瘦了。妈妈不在了，你要照顾好自己。”  
袁华抹着眼泪摇头，说着，“我好累，我撑不下去了。我不知道以后要怎么办，我真的好痛苦。爸，你告诉我，我该怎么办。”他不敢告诉父亲自己去卖身，只能抱着头一直哭。  
“孩子好好活着，只要活着就会有希望。事情不会一直坏下去，一切都会好起来的。”  
可袁华已经不相信希望了，总有人想将他推入无尽的深渊，而深渊下有无数双手扯拽着他，他拼命往上爬，却只能越陷越深。  
探监时间到了，袁华拖着疲惫的身体往外走。天空阴沉沉的，长叹一口气，一团雾气聚集成团然后慢慢消散。  
原来已经一年了。  
蜷缩在冰冷的被窝里，枕边的手机又响了起了。


End file.
